Storm Warnings
by Sleeping at Last
Summary: Just a preview: AU Bella, Bella bashing. "And just as it began, it all ended." Edward/Oc


Prologue

Renesmee P.O.V.

The beginnings were always so happy. Always full of promises and love. My parents were like that. They truly loved each other. Mom would actually carry me and read me bedtime stories while dad sat in the chair next to my bed to act them out. Dad would smile when we both laughed and would kiss her cheek as they kissed me good night and closed my bedroom door. Grandma and Grandpa would let me stay the night in their house when my parents needed time alone. Though this is what I now know as the calm before the storm. I was de-aging in a way, my grandfather said after two months of tracking my growth. I was surely but steadily going from looking like a nine year old to looking like a small toddler, though it never affected my mindset and knowledge. It was in these months my mother slowly grew distant. First it was the occasional excuse of not having time to read me a bedtime story and that my father could handle it. Dad could tell stories mind you, but it wasn't the same. After a year she just stopped reading all together to me and left it in the hands of dad. A couple months later she started to stop being around me and would try to drag dad off leaving me in the dust. But my father wouldn't allow it. He'd pick me up, as I now looked like a six year old, and would put me on his shoulders causing my mothers eyes to narrow and a fake smile to be etched on her skin. That was the day where the battle lines where drawn. It seemed she wanted to get rid of me even though I was her daughter. Seemed to have in mind that it was either she or I and that my father was just someone to dote on her when she was off flirting and gaining power. She started to disappear after that. She'd come home in the mornings claiming she was hunting and my father would go on his merry way never smelling the scent of another vampire on her as I did. She had him hopelessly fooled and in love. Soon she'd disappear for longer amounts of time with bags full of clothes, returning empty handed. I knew she would be leaving us soon even if my Aunt Alice hadn't yet. Her and my father started to fight. He'd never tell me about what when I asked him but I had a feeling I knew. It was more than likely about me. How dad never spent time with her anymore and that he was always off gallivanting with me. Dad fought back at her claiming her to be too self absorbed and not the woman he fell in love with all those years ago. I then took matters into my own hands using my father's computer and Aunt Alice's blind spots to send a letter to one of the Voltouri. I asked one of the kings named Marcus if my mother and father were indeed mates. He responded with an answer in no time and I hid it with all my toys. I had read it when my parents had gone off to blow off steam and got my answer.

No. It was a plain and simple response but it was the only word that mattered in the world to me right now. I couldn't keep a smile off my young three-year-old face for weeks. That monster that used to be my mother wouldn't be with us forever. My dad would find true happiness one day instead of the torture my mother puts him through. But then reality set and thoughts of the future and what it held settled in. What if she was like Isabella and hated me? What if she made my father leave me? What if's were all that ruled my mind until I suppressed it to the back and focused on the world outside. I hobbled over to the large glass window and watched my mother and another vampire put her luggage in an unknown car. I hobbled out knowing my father would need comfort. I pushed passed my Aunt Rosalie's legs and gripped my father's legs. My family stood out there not feeling any sadness about Isabella leaving. She just smirked and waved before kissing the other vampire hard as he pulled out and drove off with her. I sat there it all finally coming into light. She was gone. Finally gone and out of our lives. I was picked up by my Aunt Rosalie and brought inside to the house to eat dinner. Dad went off to our house and I held my hand out to Aunt Alice. She put her cheek in my small palm and I showed her images of my father happy with me and a nameless figure that I presumed was his mate. She giggled and put her finger to her lips. I giggled to and finished eating. The storm wasn't over though. We still have to find a way for me to grow again but right now I need to just go with the wind currents because the storm is far from over.


End file.
